Space Magic
Space Magic '(スペースマジック Supēsumajikku) is a rare form of 'Caster Magic that bestows a wizard the ability to create, shape and manipulate physical aspects of space within an area of ones choosing, including an area and whatever is inside it. Advanced users are also able to generate and redirect space in a number of ways, from affecting the course of gravity, inverting the dimensional properties of whatever the user can visualize, and even create holes in the fabric of reality itself in order to teleport. Description Space Magic is a type of ability that manipulates space (obviously), usually of a person or item. Mainly used to alter the position of an object in an area by controlling the distance between two different points of spatial locations. If the additional use of space does not increase the overall distance between two points, such as being pressed against the wall, the increased spatial pressure can easily crush anything, from simple swords, entire buildings, to even enormous creatures, regardless of what they're made of. The generated space can also serve as a pocket dimension, allowing the user to hide inside it, protecting them from any harm or danger from befalling them. But not only can they store their bodies in these portable dimensions, but can store a number of objects in this endless void, ignoring their size and mass, even being able to store entire islands if the user is powerful enough. Space Magic's range is limited by the amount of magic power the user possesses, A powerful enough wizard is said to be able to project and maintain control of the space around him for hundreds and hundreds of miles, and within this range, manipulate the size of objects, distort them, and even displace them, though difficult for the user to maintain concentration. Space Magic can also be used for Spatial Manipulation though this is also only possible in a short range. A user of Space Magic can essentially alter the trajectory of whatever projectile is coming the user's way, manipulating the gaps between distance and space in order to shift their trajectory. Space Magic in this way can be used to change the direction of an attack or simply dodge similar by using spatial distortion. Space Magic is the ability to manipulate space, which can allow them to transport themselves to wherever they so desire, tearing holes and rips through the very fabric of space in order to access alternate dimensions, teleport themselves or others, attack from far away locations, gain entrance to previously inaccessible areas, etc. This Magic is also used in conjunction for summoning concrete material or extraterrestrial beings to their stead, such as being able to conjure up armor and weapons or allow Celestial Spirits access to the human world, however, with the level of control any user can apply, they can just as easily banish any foreign object back to the dimensional space from whence they came. A user can create, shape and manipulate physical aspects of space within an area of his choosing, including an entire area and whatever is inside of that area, from people, objects, materials, etc. The user is also able to trap people or objects in space and push that space in any direction he desires, throwing them away or create wormholes in order to store them inside, as well as causing other strange events by warping spatial areas and twisting them around. Normally, space consists of the normal 3 dimensions that matter and energy exist in, with this ability, they can manipulate both the physical and magical properties of spells and attacks when near his range, which is considerably vast. The theory behind spatial movement is to get away from the 3 dimensions, find their position in the 11th dimension, and then calculate the vectors to teleport, moving faster than light-speed without occupying the space in between the two locations. With this skill, any wizard can manipulate distance and how far apart objects are between said space. If need be, they can manipulate how far objects are from each other, regardless of what the objects are between or around them. An example of this would be to make two objects touch each other from different sides of the room, without having to move them; this could potentially allow them to bypass in-between obstacles, skipping and completely avoiding anything standing between them and where they want to go. This can also be applied to any surrounding structures, such as making a hallway potentially never ending, or reducing a gigantic room into a cramped space. Wizards who use this magic art have been known to open holes in between space, connecting two non adjacent locations together through interconnecting spaces. This may be done in a very neat manner, such as connecting two doorways in the universe, or it may be done very sloppily like breaking a rift in the space, effectively creating a tear capable of opening a black hole or a worm hole. Space Magic, when taken far enough, can negate the laws of reality and make everything appear backwards or inverted, confusing the target and throwing them off balance. They can even launch attacks that are coming from a reversed direction so that the enemy cannot see them coming or cannot defend because everything is reversed. Much like Requip, the user can store items, beings, and equipment into a separate dimension for safe keeping, and can summon them back with relative ease. The number of things they can store in their personal dimension is roughly infinite. This technique can be used offensively too, simply reach behind and dragging anything they want into a portal they can create. What truly makes ability so great is it's ability to pick pocket the pocket dimensions belonging to other wizards, often time stealing all of their weapons and equipment. One of the greatest talents however is the capacity to use preexisting doors, gates, or any other structure used to open and close off an entrance, and use it to go anywhere in the world, as long there is a door which he can use to exit. The inside of the door may look like a portal or the actual destination (such as the oval office in the user's closet). In order to combat wizards or other beings that teleport or use spatial magic as well, the user can turn their gateways off or on. Once they open a portal, anyone can enter it as they have complete control on who can or can't enter. Advanced techniques enable a user to use is the ability to change/shift the contents, objects, placements, orientations, space and even the entirety of any/all chambers/rooms, depending on how, when, where and why its entered. Such as entering a room that's a normal bedroom one minute, but then after coming back into it a few seconds later it now leads to a full sized gym. Almost any aspect of the piece of space can be changed depending on what room the user wishes it to lead. From teleporting, transferring matter (beings/objects, including himself) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them, the user is capable of incredible feats that make them one-of-a-kind. While teleportation may seem like a simple form for travel, it can be a valuable ability as it can be used offensively (and quite powerful, as a spatial attack) while offering superiority regarding movement speed and distance coverage. This power can even open portals through space that can exist outside the ordinary boundaries of time, traveling to a place where the flow of time is non-existent. This ability in contrast can be inverted outward toward the environment in the form of spatial manipulation in the space surrounding a specific target, turning it into a warp field that collapses all the matter within the field through a spatial distortion into a dimensional pocket, instantly teleporting the target to another location of user's choosing along with an entire environment. The exiting warp points can also appear within solid matter, allowing them to teleport objects into another object and vice versa. Space Magic can have these warps link exist through space, and even alternate dimensions existing outside Earth Land, allowing them to travel anywhere they desire, such as other pocket dimensions, locations found outside this dimension (Celestial Spirit World), etc. Since the warp leads to a dimensional void, they can also have the targeted objects sent to the void instead of ejecting them back out at another location, completely destroying them without so much as leaving a trace to mark their existence. It can also throw the warped objects as projectiles, creating the spatial distortions upon the warp to striking their intended targets. By definition, space is described as the boundless three-dimensional extent in which objects and events have relative position and direction. physical space is often conceived in three linear dimensions, although modern physicists usually consider it, with time, to be part of a boundless four-dimensional continuum known as spacetime. Naturally, space is divided into a three-dimensional space, a geometric setting in which three values (called parameters) are required to determine the position of an element (i.e., point). This is the informal meaning of the term dimension, and is used to understand the location of an object in dimensional space. This serves as a three-parameter model of the physical universe (that is, the spatial part, without considering time) in which all known matter exists. However, this space is only one example of a large variety of spaces in three dimensions called 3-manifolds. In terms of the type of space a master-level user can handle, they can utilize the three values used to refer to measurements in different directions (coordinates), any three directions can be chosen, provided that vectors in these directions do not all lie in the same 2-space (plane); these four values can be labeled by any combination of three chosen from the terms width, height, depth, and breadth. It is through these parameters that the user can teleport and move one piece of space into another coordinate of their choosing, using normed vector space to shift the distance and position of any object and send it elsewhere as far away from him as possible to any location that exists that is defined by the four universal values that creates a location or specific coordinate. Trivia * Possession of this page was given to me by Per * Heavily expanded upon by the author. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic